


[Podfic] Nightbird: College AU edition

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Gay, Klaine, M/M, Podfic, Superhero College AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurt is saved by the superhero of the city.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nineofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nightbird: College AU Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278425) by [nineofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts). 



> "Kurt wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened, but somehow his ordinary Wednesday had turned into an attempted mugging, and now he was being walked home by a superhero."
> 
> * * *
> 
> [LISTEN TO PODFIC HERE](http://annabondehinke.podbean.com/e/nightbird-college-au-edition-klaine-podfic-pt-1/?token=c667aed933b9ddd9e0d9a7ff698134aa)

This is a story written by the fabulous author nineofhearts. I love her work, and simply had to do a podfic of it, inexperienced though I am. I'm just trying to learn and have fun.

* * *

 

[You can read the story here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2278425/chapters/5006799)

* * *

 

Have fun xoxo


End file.
